letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Eddie's Trust
Uncle Eddie's Trust is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Wayne and Katy inherit some money. Folks from Letterkenny pitch them on why it should be theirs. Cold Open "You ran out of beers with your pals the other day…" —Wayne Katy dislikes the phrase "to be fair," echoed by Dan and Wayne; they repeat it in an exaggerated British accent. Wayne discards the last of his beer, since the bottom inch is "fifty percent spit" anyway; he says he doesn't eat the bottom of ice cream cones either: "You throw it on the fuckin' ground, Dan." Daryl reports that they are out of beer, and only have leftover spirits from the Christmas party. He suggests cocktail recipes. He has saved the last beer for himself. "Now you're no mixologist but your best bet here is to mix them all together into what you call donkey juice. However, to be fair, donkey juice'll make you spit." —Wayne Plot Summary Katy reports that Uncle Eddie—Letterkenny's longest-running mayor—has died in Ft. Lauderdale, and has left them $5,000. Wayne initially proposes they use it to throw a party, but Katy says his will stipulated it be put to good use for the community. They post on Facebook that they will accept proposals, and word spread quickly among all the townsfolk, who show up "faster than shit through a goat." Bonnie McMurray narrates an overview of the setup (a parody of Dragon's Den or Shark Tank). First up are the Skids, who propose a local version of the television show Intervention: they will gather the biggest disasters in Letterkenny and have their friends and family tell them to stop their "disastery." Stewart is surprised to hear that Devon and Roald have prepared a demo, and they hold an intervention for him. Wayne and Katy decline. Bonnie then introduces "winners of the genetic lottery with no more than an ounce of gray matter between them": Reilly, Jonesy, Tyson, and Joint Boy. The jocks propose a local version of The Ultimate Fighter, where the toughest youth in Letterkenny will live in a house with a gym and a pool, work out together, and fight each other while shirtless. Katy admires the poster Of "sweaty dudes" they have brought, but Wayne finds the proposal "a tad fruity loops." Next up is Gail, introduced as a "bartender-turned-dog breeder." She wants to give back to the community by helping people find love in a local version of The Bachelor. Twenty women from Letterkenny would live in a house together and compete for Wayne's hand. Wayne is keener on the proposal than Katy. Gail mentions that he will visit each of the three finalists at their homes, have sex with them, and meet their families, and then decide which to marry. Wayne does not want a girl whose family would let her engage in such "self-harming, health-hazardous, and humiliating" behavior. Wayne also rules out a female version centered on Katy. McMurray, Mrs. McMurray, and Jim Dickens pitch a local version of Storage Wars, claiming the contents of abandoned storage lockers and selling the contents. Katy is skeptical that anyone keeps anything of value in their storage locker. The group then presents the contents they have retrieved from a storage locker in Tiverton, which includes fishing lures, DVDs, a microwave oven, and paint among other items. McMurray values the takings at $50,000, plus at least $100 each for drill bits. Katy and Wayne are out. Glen arrives with three boys, Mylo (Kennedy), Levi (Cohen), and Finn (Campbell), with whom he will give back to the community by spreading the word of Christ through song. He wants to use the $5,000 to take them to Los Angeles to audition for America's Got Talent. The boys sing a hymn, while Glen dances and sings over them. Wayne and Katy is unimpressed. A hungover Dan and Daryl want to use the money to get jobs for people, opening a factory to manufacture duck calls. Everyone in the factory would wear beards, shoot guns, and blow up beaver dams. Wayne and Katy are intrigued until they say they will use their influence to "condemn the homosexuals" and then go home to eat supper and pray. They admit that they have nothing against homosexuals, and got the idea from a TV show (Duck Dynasty), and just wanted to have fun. Katy declares theirs the worst pitch they've seen, and Wayne points out that Daryl cannot grow a beard. Wayne and Katy conclude that Uncle Eddie would want them to throw a party, which they throw at the produce stand with all of the proposers in attendance. They toast Uncle Eddie and putting his money back into the community in the most appropriate way possible. Daryl reports that they are out of beer—$5,000 worth. Quotes * Stewart: From there, we film their friends and family telling them they must halt said disastery, posthaste! Katy: Is "disastery" a word? Stewart: It's a band name. Quantifiable. * Gail: I'm asking for 5K for 69% of my company. Wayne: Why 69? Gail: Both sides benefit. * Wayne: Hey, y'ever had a frozen girl scout? Glen: Yes, but with three scoops of chocolate gelato instead of ice cream. I'm proudly lactose-intolerant. Wayne: So am I, but you can power through that if you really want to. * Glen: Well, there was supposed to be an intermezzo, but Mylo keeps forcing his falsetto and not accepting the fact that he is a castrato, and Levi thinks this is madrigals and will not allow me my obligato, and then there's Finn. This is not fucking Glee! * Wayne: Well that's pertnear the point of donkey juice, you know you'll have a spit. Running gags Introduced * To be fair * Wayne doesn't drink the bottom of his beer * Insects in ice cream cones * Frozen girl scout * Letterkenny MMA Recurring * Letterkenny needs some sort of bar * Down the hatch * Great fuckin' guy * Put it on your fuckin' Facebook * Stewart's endowment * Wayne doesn't give a fuck about your kids * McMurray and Wayne constantly interrupt each other * Dickskin. Dickens. That's exactly what I said. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * Ballin' by Game Genies * The Hair Song by Black Mountain * Dragon's Den by Jason Corbett Appearances * Wayne * Katy * Dan * Daryl * Bonnie McMurray * Devon * Stewart * Roald * Tyson * Jonesy * Reilly * Joint Boy * Gail * Jim Dickens * McMurray * Mrs. McMurray * Glen with Mylo (Kennedy), Levi (Cohen), and Finn (Campbell) Locations * Farm Gallery UncleEddiesTrust.jpg|Boardroom in the barn ShushBro2x5.jpg|Shush, bro LKMMA2x5.jpg|LKMMA AgHallPitch.jpg|A pitch from the Ag Hall board PraiseHim2x5.jpg|Los Angeles-bound Letterkenny 8.jpg|Worst pitch yet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2